1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a welding torch and a welding method using the welding torch, and particularly to a welding torch for horizontal welding, in which shielding gas is flown and an electric arc is generated in shielding gas atmosphere, and a welding method using the welding torch.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a welding method for conducting arc welding, in which shielding gas is flown from an electrode to a portion to be welded, and an electric arc is generated between the electrode and a body to be welded.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-038303 A (JP 2007-038303 A) discloses a welding method, in which first shielding gas made of inert gas is flown towards a body to be welded so that the first shielding gas surrounds an electrode, and, simultaneously, second shielding gas containing oxidizing gas is flown towards the body to be welded on a peripheral side of the first shielding gas, thereby performing arc welding. According to the welding method, it is possible to deepen a weld metal portion without deteriorating welding quality, and carry out welding easily. Further, it is possible to improve welding efficiency.
Incidentally, there is horizontal welding, in which welding is performed along a surface inclined to a generally horizontal plane, or along a generally vertical plane. When horizontal welding is performed using the welding torch disclosed in JP 2007-038303 A, weld metal sags, and welding might not be carried out well.